


Märzritt

by elektra121



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner Einblick in das Seelenleben von Merry und Dernhelm auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith. Eines der Dinge, die Merry Faramir in den Häusern der Heilung erzählt haben mag, woraus "er mehr lernte, als Merry in Worten sagte".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Märzritt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Spring Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681490) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121)



> In gewisser Weise eine Frühlingsgeschichte und in gewisser Weise gar nicht.

Es ist März, das Jahr ist noch jung, und der Wind weht kalt. Aber die Krieger, die reiten, sind kalten Wind gewöhnt und ihre Gedanken nimmt das ein, was vor ihnen liegt, Kampf, Krieg, der größte, sagen sie, ihres Zeitalters. Mancher ist stolz, sich dort Ehre erwerben zu dürfen, und sei es selbst im Tode, mancher freut sich darauf, die Schwerter klingen zu hören und die Schilde brechen. Mancher aber fürchtet sich, weil er Liebes zu Hause gelassen hat, fern von ihm, und weil er Schmerzen und Tod fürchtet.

  
  
Merry friert und fürchtet sich, aber trotzdem glaubt er, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Wenn Gandalf und Pippin in der Stadt sind – vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut? Er schmiegt sich enger an den Hals des Pferdes, um von ihm ein Restchen mehr Wärme zu gewinnen, wenn Dernhelms Eisenhemd so kalt an seinem Rücken ist. Es ist anstrengend für einen Hobbit, sich auf einem so großen Tier in solcher Höhe festzuklammern und das über lange Zeit und er ist müde und erschöpft. Und doch bereut Merry nicht, was er tut. Auch wenn er sich wohl keine Ehre erwerben wird und sich nicht auf den Krieg freut, weiß er, dass das sein Weg ist, das ferne Minas Tirith sein Ziel, weil ihn dort sein Freund erwartet, der ebenfalls nicht zu Hause geblieben ist. Merry fürchtet sich, auch wenn er sich fürchtet, seltsamerweise nicht vor dem Tod – sein Hobbitherz kann nicht aufhören zu hoffen, wie verzweifelt die Lage auch scheint. Reiten sie nicht Gondor zu Hilfe und wollen nicht Aragorn und Legolas und Gimli auf einem anderen Weg zu ihnen stoßen, mit Verstärkung? Wie kann da alles verloren sein? Nein, Merry glaubt das nicht.  
  
Die  wenigen Pausen, die sie tagsüber machen, nutzen die meisten Soldaten, sich zu erleichtern und ein wenig von ihrem Proviant zu essen, eine kurze Weile zu schlafen und Kraft zu sammeln. Wenig wird gesprochen. Merrys seltsamer Begleiter aber schläft nicht und isst nicht und spricht gar nicht, höchstens, dass er nickt oder den Kopf schüttelt zum Zeichen, dass er hört, wenn man ihn anspricht – so dass Merry den Versuch, mit ihm zu reden, aufgegeben hat. In den Pausen geht er fort und Merry weiß nicht, wohin. Die anderen Soldaten scheinen beiden leise aus dem Weg zu gehen – sie sind auf eine seltsame Art geduldet, aber sie gehören zu keiner Eored, auch wenn sie bei Elfhelms Leuten mitreiten. Aber vielleicht bildet er sich das auch nur ein, was weiß er schon – Theoden hatte recht, ein Hobbit gehört nicht in den Krieg.

  
  
Als sie noch einen Tagesritt von Minas Tirith entfernt sind – weit und breit nur Ebene, bis zum Horizont, entdeckt Merry bei einer Pause etwas, das ihm tief zu Herzen geht und seine Hoffnung festigt, denn er ist ein Hobbit und keinen seines Volkes ließe etwas Solches kalt.  
  
Blumen sind es. Wenige, zarte, aber doch ein ganzes Büschel. Ganz unverhofft dringen sie aus dem harten Gras, unberührt von Pferdehufen. Lila und purpurn stehen sie da und trotzen dem kalten Wind, stolze, schöne, aufrechte Kelche, so groß, dass sie keine grünen Blätter nötig haben. Es ist ja März und die Pflanzen wissen nichts vom Krieg oder von den Sorgen der Leute. Sie wissen nur, dass der Frühling kommt und dass es Zeit für sie ist zu blühen, wie letztes Jahr, als Pippin Bauer Maggot um diese Zeit seinen besten Streich spielte, und das Jahr davor und damals, als Merry klein war und zum ersten Mal ihren Namen hörte und all die Jahre zuvor bis zum Anbeginn der Zeit und jedes Jahr wieder, immer so weiter bis zum Ende der Welt. Diese Blumen werden blühen, denkt Merry, selbst wenn ein Dunkler Herrscher die Macht hat und solange, bis vielleicht in vielen hundert Jahren auch für ihn das Ende da ist.   
Ein plötzlicher verirrter Sonnenstrahl trifft die Blumen und lässt ihre Farben prachtvoll aufleuchten und Merry freut sich daran und an dem bereits leise wärmenden Sonnenstrahl, der die Ahnung vom Frühling in sich trägt, und glaubt, dass schon irgendwie alles gut werden muss – diese Blumen beweisen es.

  
  
Kaum kann er es abwarten, dass Dernhelm zurückkehrt, um sie ihm zu zeigen, um auch ihm ein wenig Freude zu bringen, denn er braucht sie. Merry ist kein Dummkopf, und er ist nie einer gewesen, dem andere Leute egal sind, und daher sieht er, dass sein Begleiter ein Mann ist, dessen einzige verbleibende Hoffnung nur noch der Tod ist, da macht er sich keine Illusionen. Dernhelm, oder wie immer sein richtiger Name sein mag, will keinen Ruhm gewinnen, er freut sich nicht auf die Schlacht, er wünscht sich nicht nach Rohan zurück, er hat nicht einmal mehr Angst. Dieser Krieg ist seine Chance, ohne Schande das Leben zu verlieren, und Merry möchte ihm gern zeigen, wie sehr er sich täuscht, dass es im Leben immer etwas Schönes und dass es immer eine Hoffnung gibt.     
  
Es dauert lange diesmal, bis Dernhelm zurückkehrt, die anderen Soldaten beginnen schon wieder, sich fertig zu machen zum Weiterreiten und mit bedeutungsvollen Gesicht, das seine Freude verbirgt, um nicht die Überraschung zu verderben, erwartet Merry ihn, nimmt ihn dann an der Hand und führt ihn zu den Blumen.  

  
  
Dernhelm steht eine Weile und betrachtet das Blumenbüschel ernst. Auch wenn sein junges, bartloses Gesicht im Schatten des Helms nicht gut zu sehen ist, scheint es Merry, als ob er die Stirne runzelt. Und dann nickt er, entschlossen, macht zwei Schritte zu den Blumenkelchen hin, die sich ihm entgegenstrecken und trampelt sie  in den Boden. Einer der Kelche richtet sich, wie im Sterben, denkt Merry entsetzt, noch einmal auf, der Sonne entgegen – da tritt Dernhelm mit seinem Stiefel noch einmal zu, fest, unnachgiebig, und hört nicht auf, bis all die zarten Blütenblätter zerrissen, zerstört und zerquetscht sich mit dem Lehm des Bodens vermischen. Dann packt er Merry, nicht grob, hebt ihn aufs Pferd, schwingt sich selbst hinter ihn, und sie reiten stumm weiter mit den anderen, fort von den getöteten Blumen, Minas Tirith zu.   
  
Das Wetter wird trüber. Unwirkliche Dunkelheit überzieht das Land. Der Wind nimmt zu.


End file.
